Stuffed Rabbit
by WizardofBio
Summary: On a mission to get rid of a Kishin, Soul and Maka find a young girl in the wreckage of the kishin attack. She carries a small, pink stuffed rabbit that speaks for her using the voices of the people around her. Why can the rabbit speak, and who caused the girl to lose her voice? Slight SoMa, KidLiz, and TsuStar. Adopted idea from Pyocola Analogue III.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater. The plotline belongs to Pyocola Analogue III, who I adopted this idea from.

* * *

"_Will I be free soon?"_

"**Yes. As soon as I finish my duty, I will release you."**

* * *

Maka held her scythe tightly as she looked around the corner. "Soul, the Kishin is over there. He is in the playground. I think all of the children are gone."

"Okay, Maka. Let's kill him. Killing children just isn't cool." Soul said, his face appearing on the blade of the red and black weapon.

Maka jumped out into the street and sprinted towards Dayton City Playground. "Kishin Monsugi, your soul is mine!"

The Kishin turned to face them. It was as ugly as its terrible doings. It had a bright yellow, round head with two spikes sticking out of the top of its head. It had one eye in the center of its face, above a mouth full of jagged teeth. The neon green pupil had another eye inside of it, with a sickly yellow pupil. Its body was muscular, with a piece of silver metal over its huge, orange chest acting as armor. Its arms, legs, and feet matched the color of its torso. On the each side of its arms were lemon yellow spikes which oozed a liquid Maka guessed was some kind of poison. It had scales from the bottom of its torso to where its thighs would be if it were a human. Its three toes ended with pale orange claws. To sum it up, it was a mess of colors on an ugly body.

It roared and started pounding on all fours towards Maka. With each leap it took, the concrete under it cracked and crumbled, leaving a path of destruction. Maka twirled Soul in her hands and, when the monster was close enough, she swung at its head. It ducked and she jumped over its horns. She landed on its back, where she jammed Soul into the spot where its head met its neck. It bellowed and stood up, throwing Maka across the playground. Soul fell out of her hands and jammed into the ground a few feet behind her. She quickly jumped up and ran over to Soul. She gripped him tightly and started running towards the creature when a high pitched scream pierced the midnight air. The creature froze, and then exploded. Maka jumped back, but she was still thrown a good distance from the explosion. Soul transformed back into a human and faced Maka, guarding her from any debris that came their way. After the dust had cleared, they slowly got up and brushed themselves off. In the middle of the rubble, a red soul floated in midair.

"Does that mean that we defeated it?" Soul asked, tuning to Maka.

"I… I guess. I don't know why it suddenly exploded though." Maka said, fixing her cloak. They walked over to the soul, and Soul devoured it easily.

"Well, it's another one for us to have." Soul said, shrugging. He started walking towards the road when Maka grabbed his shoulder.

"Soul, wait. There's a soul over there." She whispered. Maka could see a little, blurry soul under a pile of what used to be a slide. Maka walked over and pushed some of the rubble away. She gasped at what she saw, causing Soul to run over to her. There was a little girl, curled up in a ball, holding a pink stuffed rabbit. Maka gently shook her shoulder, mumbling, "Hey, little girl. Are you okay?"

The girl slightly opened her eyes and lifted her head. She had pale blond hair and caramel colored eyes. She wore a black t-shirt under a blue overall dress. Her feet were bare, besides the thick layer of mud and dust. Her little toy was a dirty pink rabbit with one button eye. The other one, Maka assumed, had popped off in the explosion. Maka helped the girl to stand, and then smiled.

"My name is Maka, and this is my friend, Soul. What's your name?" Maka asked kindly.

"_My name is Igasu. This girl is Kejisagi._" Maka said.

"Maka? What did you say?" Soul asked, looking at his partner quizzically.

"It wasn't me, Soul. It- It was the rabbit!" Maka gasped.

"_Yes. It was me. I am Igasu. I am Kejisagi's voice, because she cannot speak. I use another's voice to speak._" Maka said. The girl nodded, holding the rabbit close to her chest.

"Um… Okay. Kejisagi, would it be okay if we took you back to our home? We want to help you." Maka said.

Kejisagi nodded and smiled. Maka took the girl's hands and looked at Soul.

"Can you go call Shinigami-sama while I take Kejisagi to get cleaned? There are public restrooms over there." Maka said, pointing to a small building on the opposite side of the street.

Soul nodded and the trio headed to their respective restrooms. Soul walked in and was surprised at the state of the bathroom. It wasn't in a terrible condition, but he still wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. He fogged up the mirror and traced in '42-42-564', saying the rhyme along with it. The surface of the mirror rippled and Shinigami-sama's mask appeared in front of Soul.

"Hey-o, Soul! What's up?" he asked, waving gleefully.

Soul filled him on what had happened with the kishin, and then said, "We also found a little girl with… an interesting skill. Can we bring her back so you can check her out?"

"Surely, Soul! See ya when you get back!" Lord Death said, his image fading away.

Soul sighed and walked back outside, looking up at the starry sky.

* * *

Maka walked Kejisagi into the bathroom and grimaced. It was definitely a public restroom. There were various papers and other miscellaneous sanitary items strewn about the floor. Maka kicked a few paper towels away and led Kejisagi to the sink. Maka pulled out a napkin and ran it under the cold water.

"_Maka, why are you being so nice to me?"_ Maka asked.

"Because, Kejisagi, everyone deserves to have a chance to live. It wouldn't be fair to leave you lying under that mess."Maka said, bending over and wiping Kejisagi's face off, "When we get back, I'll put your stuffed animal in the wash, okay?"

Kejisagi smiled and nodded, hugging the rabbit to her body.

When Maka had cleaned off as much grime as she could, they walked back out to find Soul sitting on a bench nearby, taking a light nap. "Makaa…. CHOP!" Maka yelled, slamming a hardcover book down on Soul's head.

"Hey! Maka, I was just resting!" Soul said, rubbing his sore cranium.

"Tch. You should be paying attention to everything around you while we're on a mission." Maka said, pulling him to his feet, "Okay, let's get going. We need to get back to Death City as soon as we can."

* * *

**A/N:**

This wonderful idea came from Pyocola Analogue III, so all credit for the idea should go to her.

The italicized words are when Igasu, the stuffed rabbit, speaks for Kejisagi. It says that the person whose voice is used is speaking, but, when there are italics, it is Igasu. For example, if Igasu says Hello using Maka's voice, it will look like this: "_Hello._" Maka said.

So, I will try to get the next chapter up by next Friday, but it could be earlier or later, because I have no clue what my schedule is next week.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

I am **sosososo** sorry that this came so late! I had a ridiculous amount of school work, and then this other project thing, and I just lost track of time. I was going to update last Sunday, but I ended up just sitting on my couch all day. Okay, I have a deal to make with you guys~! So, as you all know, Thursday is Valentine's Day. If something amazingly special happens to me on Valentine's Day, I will upload the next chapter by February 15th. So, keep your fingers crossed that someone randomly gives me a box of chocolates or something. I might even just update anyways, but it would be more special if I get chocolates. Or flowers, or really anything. So... onto the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Soul Eater. The original story idea comes from Pyocola Analogue III, so go look at her stories, 'cause she thought of this. While I do own a copy of an Oxford Dictionary, I don't own the title.

* * *

Soul and Maka normally traveled very quickly on missions, but with a little girl, they were practically crawling home. Kejisagi was talking through Soul's voice at this point, and Maka was making her say... things.

"_I, Soul Eater, am far less cool than my awesome meister, Maka Albarn._" Sou; said.

"Soul, that's so nice!" Maka exclaimed, smirking.

"Maka, stop teaching that girl things that aren't true." Soul mumbled, smirking at his now furious meister.

"Makaaaaaa... CHOP!" Maka yelling, sending the Revised Edition of Oxford Dictionary deep into Soul's head.

"Maka! That hurt!" Soul complained, then paused when he spotted a figure walking towards them. The person was a little taller than Maka, and she wore a long, dark gray cloak over her entire body. On top of the cloak was a pink shawl that hung from her shoulders. The only visible part of her body was from her forehead to right below her nose. There was a single curl of white hair that hung down into her face, and her skin was ridiculously pale. As she walked past them, she whispered, "Be careful, for the rabbit now catches the cow."

Maka and Soul stopped, and they exchanged confused looks. Maka concentrated and tried to detect any abnormalities in the woman's soul, but all she saw was an everyday human soul. They continued walking, but Maka watched her soul until it disappeared into the town behind them.

"Was there something weird about that woman or what?" Soul muttered, "She was just babbling about uncool nonsense."

"Her soul was human, though." Maka mumbled, clearly frustrated, "The thing she said, 'the rabbit now catches the cow'... I feel like I have heard that somewhere..."

"_It's probably just nonsense, like Soul said_." Maka said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess." Maka said, smiling at Kejisagi.

Soul watched Maka and thought to himself, 'She's not done thinking about this. She'll be up all night looking for rabbits and cows.'

* * *

The rest of the walk back was fairly peaceful. When they walked into Death City, they decided to go and talk to Shinigami-sama before going home. It was late by now, and the streets were so quiet, you could have heard a feather fall to the floor. As they walked, Maka explained what everything was to Kejisagi. The little girl was very happy whilst on her own personal tour, shown by the cute smile that didn't leave her face until they got to the Death Room. She looked at Maka, and Maka patted her back.

"It'll be okay. Lord Death may look a little scary, but he is really nice, okay?" Maka explained as the door opened.

"Hey-o, Maka-kun and Soul-kun!" Lord Death said, wobbling back and forth in the way that only he could do, "What's up~?"

"Our mission went well, Lord Death, however, there was a strange incident that happened while we were fighting the kishin. In the middle of the fight, it randomly exploded, destroying the area. No one was hurt, but we found Kejisagi here under some of the rubble. Her soul is that of a normal human, and the only different trait she has is that she speaks through her little rabbit." Maka explained, gesturing to Kejisagi.

"_Hey-o, Shinigami-samaa~!_" Lord Death said.

Lord Death smiled at the little girl and said, "Do you remember any parts of your past?" His voice, while still positive, had taken on a slightly more serious tone.

"_I... I remember Mama and Papa buying Igasu for me, but I don't remember what they looked like. I just remember being handed my bunny, and then I said, 'Thank you Mama! And Papa too!' After that, I don't remember much. I do recall playing with Igasu when my voice randomly vanished. Every time I tried to speak, it didn't work. When I went to ask someone for help, Igasu spoke in their voice. They ran away and I got lost in town. The last thing I remember is being on the slide when something exploded on the playground. Then, Maka-chan found me._" Maka said nervously.

"Okay, Kejisagi-kun! Maka, what do you think we should do we Kejisagi-kun?" Lord Death asked, his voice regaining its optimism.

"I don't know, Shinigami-sama. I think that putting her with someone she doesn't know would be cruel, but, to be completely honest, she doesn't know anyone. Maybe Soul and I could keep her until she warms up to the idea of meeting more people?" Maka suggested.

Lord Death thought for a moment, and Maka thought he was going to say no, but he cheerfully chirped, "Sure, Maka-kun! But can you and Soul support another person?"

"Yes, and my papa should help if I need anything. This should only be for a short while." Maka said. She then noticed something odd. Soul had stayed quiet for a while, and so had Kejisagi. She turned around to see that both had disappeared. "Thanks, Lord Death, but, um. I have to go find Soul and Kejisagi! Thanks again!" Maka said, running out of the room.

"There is something off about that little girl." Lord Death mumbled to himself as the door shut behind the distressed meister.

* * *

Maka ran through the streets of Death City, wondering where her stupid weapon had taken Kejisagi. SHe first checked the basketball court, and then she decided to run home. When she threw the door open, she saw a very tired Soul and a sleeping Kejisagi on the couch. "Maka... she told me she had to use the bathroom, and then she had to eat, and then she had to rest, and she just fell asleep. It was uncool of me to leave you, but she practically dragged me here." Soul said quickly before she could Maka Chop him.

Maka sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay, Soul. Next time, at least tap on my shoulder or something." she mumbled, walking over to them. "Shinigami-sama said that she could stay with us until she gets used to other people. She can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch." Maka said, lifting the thin girl from the couch.

"No, Maka. I will sleep on the couch. You can put her in my room." Soul said, standing up.

"No, Soul. You need your rest."

"You do too."

"I'm on the couch, Soul."

"No, I am going to sleep on the couch. Cool guys don't make their partners sleep on the couch."

"Cool _girls_ don't make their partners sleep on the couch." Maka hissed, stepping forward.

"Maka, I-"

"Who is this cute little girl?!" Blair yelled, jumping onto Maka's heat in her cat form.

"SHHHHH! Kejisagi is sleeping!" Maka spat.

"Oh... sorry Keji-chan!" Blair meowed, jumping onto the couch. "Where is she going to slee-"

"My bed." Maka and Soul said in unison. They glared at each other and Blair giggled.

"Just put Keji-chan in Maka's bed and you can both sleep in Soul's bed! I know you want to..." Blair said, smirking.

"Makaa... CHOP!" Maka said. smacking Blair upside the head.

"Maka, we need to figure something out. It is getting late." Soul said, cracking a small smile at watching someone else get Maka-chopped.

* * *

"Maka... you're hogging the blankets."

"You're the one who said this was the **only** way." Maka said, rolling her eyes.

Soul glared at the back of her head and then sneered. He pulled on the blankets, causing Maka to come closer. He wrapped the blanket around himself, causing Maka to be pressed flush up against him.

"S-Soul! What are you doing?!" Maka whispered.

"I wanted the blankets, and you were in the way. By the way, your breath smells." Soul mumbled, relaxing.

"Soul, if my arms were not stuck in this little bundle of blankets, you would have been Maka-Chopped a good 3 or 4 times by now." Maka growled.

"I know Maka. I know." Soul said, shifting and putting his arm around Maka.

"What. Are. You. Doing." Maka muttered.

"I am keeping your icy cold body warm, Maka. Now just go to bed so I can sleep too." Soul said, resting his head on hers.

Maka blushed and she ducked her head. She didn't know why, but she liked being in Soul's arms. But if he ever asked, she would have Maka Chopped him to death.

* * *

"Soul. We're stuck." Maka groaned. She had tried to get out of his grip for the past ten minutes, but nothing had happened besides that she had gotten one arm hooked around his neck. In this position, Maka could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed, and she knew this was a position lovers found themselves in, not partners who got stuck in the same bed as each other.

"No, Maka, **you** are stuck. I can unroll the blankets whenever I want." Soul said, smirking.

"Soul. Out. Now." Maka said dangerously.

"Fine. But promise me you won't Maka-Chop me when we get out." Soul mumbled.

"I can't do that, Soul." Maka said evilly.

"Then I guess we are staying her ALL DAY LOONG." Soul teased.

"SOUL!" Maka shrieked.

Besides having Maka scream in his ear, Soul's morning hadn't been too bad.

* * *

**A/N:**

So there it is! It wasn't as long as I had hoped, but I am tired and I wanted to end with that little SoMa moment ;). So, the Valentine's Day deal is on (Look at first AN for description). I am honestly hoping I am forced to update, just because that means something amazingly awesome happened, haha. So, if nothing happens, Happy Early Valentine's Day! And if something does, see you on Thursday!

Thanks!


End file.
